


DTF

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Hung Lance, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is not, Lance Is Falling In Love, Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Virgin Lance (Voltron), flirty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: Me: Sure mullet, what’s your amazing plan?Keith🔪: You need something to distract you.Me: Oh yeah? Any ideas in that Galran brain of yours?Keith🔪: I have one but I don’t know if you’ll like it...I chuckled lightly, any idea Keith had I’m sure would be fine.Me: Try me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a smut fic in years so...

I peered out my window. Shiro and Keith were talking to Veronica about God knows what. I sighed, they always met up to talk about something, never inviting me to join.

I huffed as I decided to look at my home. Allura would be proud of my farm, I managed to get my hands on one plant from every planet Voltron had managed to help; the flowers I loved made the lands radiant in galactic colours.

I was too busy smiling warmly at my work that I almost didn’t notice Keith smile and wave up at me, in surprise, I pulled the curtains closed and ducked away.

I haven’t seen my friends since Shiro’s wedding, not because I didn’t want to... my depression has just been out of control. Though I’m sure they don’t want to see me.

Without warning heavy footsteps stopped outside my door and the sound of a knock went through my ears.

“Y-yeah?” I asked as I sat on my bed.

“It’s me, Keith,” my best friend mumbled from the other side.

“Hey man! Come in,” I hoped I managed to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

The door crept open and I couldn’t help but marvel at Keith. He had always been pretty. His hair had grown so long that he could now keep it out the way in a quick ponytail, his jaw and chin were more defined just like the rest of his strong body and his scar was the cherry on top. He wore his old Marmora uniform which clung closely to his body. It showed every curve and every bump of his pale flesh and I must admit, Keith has the best ass in all of existence.

“Are you okay?” He asked as his thick dark eyebrows were down in concern.

I quietly gasped at his worry, no one had asked if I was okay in what felt like months.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” I replied as I crossed my arms.

Keith hummed before walking over to me. He sat on my bed, making the mattress dip and the springs bounce. He placed an arm around my shoulders to comfort me quietly. “No one has heard from you or seen you in weeks.”

“I’ve been busy with my vegetables and animals,” I murmured.

“Lance, please, I’m worried about you. I used to isolate myself too, it’s not healthy. I’m your friend, let me help you.”

It almost seemed as if Keith was begging, it hurt me to see him so sad.

I grabbed his arm which made him look at me properly, “I’m being honest, I am fine. Please don’t worry.”

Keith looked at me shocked, he then shook his head and clicked his tongue at me. “I’m not stupid Lance, I know the signs of depression, not wanting to go out, not wanting to see your friends, can’t sleep well, wanting to sit in a dark room. Yes, I’ve noticed.”

He was right.

I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I let a small tear escape from my eyes, it made a warm and wet trail down my tanned cheek. “Keith,” I began, “it hurts so bad, I miss her so fucking much.”

Keith then pulled me into a soft and warm embrace, he rubbed my back in soothing circles. “I know, I know, I understand,” he whispered, “I lost my dad, I lost Adam and I also lost Allura too. But she saved us all and you need to be proud, proud of her strength and bravery.”

He always knew what to say, always...

“I’ll text you later lance, you better reply to me this time. I need to get going,” Keith said as he hugged me tighter before letting go.

I nodded in reply as I watched Keith close my door behind him.

I fell onto my back and wrapped myself up with the covers.

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

It was midnight and I couldn’t sleep. I kept replaying Keith’s words inside my head. I knew he was right.

My phone then lit up and began to buzz. With a groan I rolled over to my nightstand, I grabbed the device and flinched at the painfully bright light.

 

 **Keith🔪:** _hey, hope I’m not waking you but I think I know how to help._

 

**Me:** _Sure mullet, what’s your amazing plan?_

 

 **Keith🔪:** _You need something to distract you._

 

 **Me:** _Oh yeah? Any ideas in that Galran brain of yours?_

 

**Keith🔪:** _I have one but I don’t know if you’ll like it..._

 

I chuckled lightly, any idea Keith had I’m sure would be fine.

 

 **Me:** _Try me_.

 

**Keith🔪:** _We should be friends with benefits. Hear me out, I’m dtf if you are. It’ll help us both, stop you from being lonely and it’ll help me to relax. Meet me tomorrow and we can kiss and see how it goes? If you are too uncomfortable then we’ll forget I even suggested it._

 

I almost choked on my own spit. What the actual fuck was Keith saying? Fuck buddies? I won’t feel good sleeping around while Allura is God knows where. But Keith’s ass...

 

**Me:** _I’ll try, but if I decide not to then we don’t._

_**Keith🔪:** _ _Anything you say goes, it’s all up to you._

 

We all have to try new things sometimes, right? 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin’ jiggy with it. This is awful smut.

“Hey,” I greeted as Keith walked over to me.

We had agreed to meet at lunchtime at my farm. I was busy planting carrots when he arrived. 

“Hey,” he replied.

I could feel the awkward tension.

“You okay?” I asked as I wiped my hands free from dirt.

Keith nodded, a faint blush on his face, it was cute in a way.

“Do you want to go to your room?” He asked.

I nodded before walking in the direction of the house. We were both quiet as we made our way up the stairs and into my room. 

Keith went straight to my bed and sat down. His piercing purple eyes went straight to my face as if he was searching for something.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” he asked.

I sat down next to him. “You said this would distract me right? I wanna try.”  
“Tell me to stop at anytime,” Keith assured as he began to lean into me.

I began to move until our lips pressed together, no heat behind it, our lips were just touching. 

Keith didn’t move, it was as if he was waiting for me to act first, so I did.

I pushed closer. He was warm and his lips were rough, unlike Allura’s which were soft. 

Keith pushed harder and I felt his tongue poke at my mouth, I allowed him access and I didn’t know what to think about it.  
I had never kissed anyone like this before, it felt strange but I wasn’t sure if it was actually pleasurable yet. Movies made it seem much better.

Keith then pushed me onto my back as he dived into my mouth further. I let my hand grip into his black hair, pulling out his ponytail. I would of smiled, if my mouth wasn't occupied, as his long hair fell free.

I got into it as Keith moaned, it was the hottest fucking thing I had ever heard. He then climbed on top of me without detaching his mouth from me. I could feel something poking me and I moaned.

He then stopped and pulled back. My eyes widened at the trail of saliva that joined us together, Keith quickly wiped it away. 

“Was that okay?” He asked fear and uncertainty was in his eyes.  
His lips were swollen and his cheeks were a deep rouge. 

I nodded, I was speechless, I didn’t know Keith could do that. 

“Wanna go further but is that enough for today?” He questioned as he shuffled away from me, I missed the warmth. 

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered.

Keith smiles as he came close again, “what would you like to do?”

I didn’t know, I had never done anything like this before, definitely not with a guy!  
I shrugged at Keith’s question.

“Blowjob?”

I almost choked, how could Keith be so, so...

“Sure.”

Keith then jumped forward onto my jeans, he fiddled with my belt. When he managed to get my jeans off he quickly pulled my boxers off. I squealed as my dick was released into the cold air.

“Wow,” Keith muttered, “didn’t know you were packing, annoying lover boy Lance? More like hung lover boy Lance.”

I squirmed at his gaze. “Okay, thanks, stop staring.”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice as his mouth swallowed me straight down. I let out a surprised scream as I was submerged in warmth.

My hand went straight to his long hair. It felt good so I gripped his strands and pushed his head down further, I then pounded hard and quickly into his mouth. Keith didn’t complain and it was a good thing that his gag reflex was non-existent. 

I carried on abusing his mouth until I felt warm heat creep into my lower stomach. 

“K-Keith,” I tried to warn but I couldn’t get the words out. 

I came with a scream as I held Keith’s head down, he didn’t struggle so I assumed he was fine.  
When I got over the high I released Keith. 

He sat back up, a small cheeky smile on his lips. Without warning he opened his mouth and showed me my mess on his tongue, he then swallowed it without complaint. 

It should of grossed me out but it didn’t. 

I quickly stuffed myself away as Keith got up. 

“Where are you going?” I asked. 

Keith turned to face me as he smirked, “to work?” 

“B-but.”

“If you need something then call me, we are friends with benefits after all.”

Without another word Keith left me, I was alone to think about what had happened. He was right, it was a great distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be romantic, but, never mind...  
> Sorry it ended to badly, my brain sucks. Next chapter will be a while though, I have a few busy days coming up.

It was midnight and I couldn’t sleep, all I could do was stare at my phone.

Messages to Keith were displayed on the screen. I didn’t know what to text. After I had realised what had happened I felt awkward. He saw my dick and now I feel as if our relationship was ruined. No, it’s not ruined unless I tell him it is.

 

 **Me:** _Hey_

 

 **Keith🔪:**  Hey _, it’s too late to mess around, I have an important mission of sending out water to destroyed dry planets._

 

I gulped, I felt bad making Keith think that sex is the only reason why I’m texting.

 

 **Me:** _No, no, I was gonna ask if you want to hang out as friends, but I see you’re busy..._

 

 **Keith🔪:** _I mean I can let Acxa sort it out... see you at 12?_

 

I nodded but then realised he can’t see me.

 

 **Me:** _Yeah sounds cool Keith, see you then._

 

I quickly stuffed my phone away under my pillow and settled myself down. I didn’t want to be tired for our date. Did I say date? I mean our bro hanging out time! Yeah, that’s what I meant.

 

———————————————————

 

I met Keith by the Garrison. Pidge and Hunk were working on some strange robot to go with her Chipbot she had created a few years back.

“I’m starving, you want to go to the cafeteria?” Keith hummed.

Even though we were no longer students, we were still allowed into the Garrison. Saving the universe with Voltron allowed us to enter anywhere and we all got a discount on everything.

“Actually, Keith, you wanna go to Sal’s?” I asked. The strange alien dude from the mall managed to get his own fancy restaurant, though it wasn’t as good as Hunk’s ‘Yellow Lion Cafe.’

“Isn’t that place expensive?” Keith questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

“We get it super cheap remember?”

The half Galran shrugged. “I have no money, like, at all.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay,” I offered. The farm did get me a load of money, definitely after the war and people in need of food.

A catcall then interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Pidge, she was wiping sweat from her brows as she gently tossed a screwdriver onto the grass.

“Oh my gosh, is this a date? Keith and Lance, sitting in a tree!” She teased.

“K.I.S.S.I.N.G,” Hunk continued as he waved his hands in the air.

Pidge and Hunk then clasped their hands together as they pressed their cheeks onto one another and made kissy faces. “First comes love, then comes marriage and then comes Lance with the baby carriage.”

“Would you both shut up!” I hissed at them which caused them both to laugh.

“I can’t wait to tell Shiro about this!” Hunk cheered as he high fived Pidge.

“This is not a date! Not a date!” I tried to stay annoyed but it was hard when you were trying to hide a hot blush.

”sure, and lions can't fly, ” she smirked.

“What does that even mean? You know what, forget it.” I then turned to Keith to grab his arm and pull him away. “Keith lets go.”

“Invite me to the wedding!” Hunk called before the two disappeared from sight. 

 

———————————————————-

 

This was not a date, you’d be a fool to think that. I wouldn’t do that to Allura, I wasn’t ready yet.

We made it to Sal’s and I was surprised to see Griffin there.

“You weren’t good enough to be a fighter pilot in the end then, huh Griffin?” Keith teased as he leaned on the bar with his elbow, a flirtatious smirk was on his face.

“Would you believe me if I said I like working here? Free booze, though what benefits do you get with your job Kogane?” James questioned as he leaned his head onto his hands.

“I help lives and fly through space, nothing can beat that.”

I didn’t know why I felt annoyed, Keith was supposed to be spending the day with me but he was too busy slobbering over James like an annoying girlfriend.

I cleared my throat as I came to stand over by Keith. James looked at me and his smirk changed to a genuine smile, though that smile irritated me.

“Yo McClain, nice to see you off the farm,” he said.

What was that supposed to mean?

I ignored him as my eyes landed on Keith. “We should get a table,” I said as I pointed to a booth.

Keith nodded before following me to the table.

“I’ll come take your order in a bit then,” James hummed as he poured himself a drink.

I wish he wouldn’t come over, just to take up Keith’s time again.

Keith quickly plucked the menu from its stand and studied it, I took my own slowly as my eyes kept glancing over to Griffin.

“I thought you hated each other?” I asked without taking my eyes away from the brunette.

“We did, but that was before Voltron, when we arrived on earth again he was actually nice. He’s alright, he was just a stupid kid, like I once was.”

I shugged which caused Keith to look away from his menu and at my face.

“You were exactly the same, remember?”

“Nu-uh, no way! I never made fun of you for being an orphan, or picked physical fights,” I hissed as I put the menu down and folded my arms.

“You still picked on me lance, don’t pretend like you didn’t,” Keith frowned as he looked back down at his menu.

“What can I get you, McClain?”

I almost jumped out of my skin when James spoke from behind me.

“The chilli noodles please.”

James then manoeuvred himself until he was beside Keith, his thigh touching the half Galrans arm. “And you keith?” Griffin said, his voice was much lower now.

“Pasta salad, I need to keep fit,” Keith laughed which caused James to chuckle.

“Right away sirs!”

As soon as James was out of sight I leaned close to Keith. “You know he likes you right?” I spat.

“Why do you care?” Keith hissed back.

“If you’re gonna be my fuck buddy then it better just be me that you’re fucking, do I make myself clear?” I whispered as loudly as I dared.

“Then don’t mention Allura as your girlfriend anymore, because she’s not Lance,” Keith whispered back.

That hurt but I didn’t let it show. Instead of letting the pain get to me I pushed a fake smile onto my face which gradually changed into a smirk. “Call me sir.”

Mullet head stared at me in shock. “No I fucking won’t,” he huffed as he folded his arms, it was kind of cute.

As James came back with our meals I took off my shoe. As he handed Keith his salad I quickly moved my foot to Keith’s crotch, I wiggled my toes and smirked as Keith moaned right in Griffins ugly face.

“Keith, are you okay? Your face is red?” James asked with concern.

Keith nodded his head but then moaned again as I began to rub my foot against his soft self.

“Water, get me some w-water,” Keith managed to gasp out as he leaned forward, his fist was wrapped up in the table cloth.

“Right! Lance here’s your food. I’ll be right back!”

Griffin quickly ran off before Keith gave me the most scariest scowl I had ever seen.

“Not so shy now are you?”

I smirked as I rubbed harder and quicker. Keith was now hard and I was shocked at how big he was, not meaning to brag but he was nowhere near as big as me.

I kept rubbing my foot against him until Keith let out a silent scream which turned to a low moan.

As soon as James came back with a glass he was panting heavily. He quickly downed the water. “Leaves us alone for a bit,” Keith panted.

“Sure thing Kogane,” James nodded before leaving.

As soon as the coast was clear Keith grabbed my collar and pulled my upper body almost across the table. “I can’t believe you!”

“Aww did Keithy cum in his pants,” it was now my turn to tease the other boy.

“You play dirty Lance.”

“Let’s just enjoy our meal,” I said as Keith let me fall back into my chair.

It was the best meal I had ever had, though it definitely still wasn’t a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks, I hate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much, still not used to writing a load of porn ooof

I cracked my knuckles and gritted my teeth as I watched the display in front of me. I had invited Keith to come to the beach with Veronica and I but Griffin ‘happened’ to be there. Now Keith and James were walking along the shore, their arms linked as they chatted and laughed about nonsense.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Veronica asked, a small warm smile was on her face. 

I wanted to whack her for even suggesting such a thing. 

“Shame he’s gay, I would have loved a date,” my sister sighed as she fell back onto her worn out purple towel. 

“Shut up,” I growled. 

“Lance, what is with you? You’ve been acting strange ever since… Oh, I see.” Veronica quickly sat back up as she stared into my eyes, a mischievous grin was painted on her lips as she raised an eyebrow. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” I huffed as I laid onto my back, I turned to my side, so I didn’t have to look at my sister, but I made sure I had a clear view of Keith.  
I wasn’t upset about how close they were, I was angry that we invited him but he’s busy just spending time with Griffin. He can flirt with whoever he wants; I have Allura so It wouldn’t be fair for him to just stay single forever. 

Who am I kidding? I am single.

I didn’t know what I am feeling right now though, I’ve only felt it twice before. Once when Allura spent time with Lotor, they were so perfect for each other and I couldn’t compete with a gorgeous long-haired Prince. 

The second time I felt this feeling was when we made it back to Earth, I needed to talk to Keith, but I couldn’t find him, so I stalked out Hunk instead.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Years Earlier. (More like the end of season 7)

Hunk was in the kitchen, working on a recipe with his mom. I quickly walked over to my best friend and gripped onto his shoulder. 

“Oh, hey, Lance!” Hunk chirped as he noticed me. 

“Hunk, buddy. Have you seen Keith?” I asked.

Hunk quickly nodded as he dipped his finger into the yellow mixing bowl in front of him. “He’s with,” my friend then licked off the batter, “in the sitting room with James.”

“Griffin? As in the guy he hates?” 

“Actually, they seem to be on good terms now, James apologised and so did Keith.”

I nodded as I retracted my hand back to my side. 

“When I’m finished backing, please come by and try some. I’m mixing Earth and alien ingredients to make a hybrid cake!” The yellow paladin cheered. 

I nodded again, I had nothing left to say and I needed to speak to Keith about what I should do about Allura.  
\- - - -  
I did find Keith in the sitting room, like Hunk had said. But he was practically lying on Griffin’s chest as I walked in, the two were laughing about space.  
“And then Lance and Pidge were given a cow at this space mall, we used her to escape from the Galran mall cop,” Keith laughed which caused James to chuckle in response. 

My eyes darkened as I saw James fiddle with the ends of Keith’s mullet. My heart ached as I realised that Keith seemed to melt into the hold and wasn't disgusted. The pit of my stomach dropped, and I felt heavy.  
I cleared my throat and the two didn’t even flinch. 

“I was going to ask if we could speak privately, but I see you’re busy, I’m sorry,” I bowed before escaping back out of the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The same feeling was back as the two giggled while running into the waves. 

“Why don’t you join them?” Veronica asked as she tapped my back. 

“No,” I replied. 

I closed my eyes so I could no longer see the two, but their laughter still pierced my ears. I growled quietly, hoping that Veronica didn’t hear me.  
“Lance?” 

I opened my eyes again and looked up to see a soaking Keith smiling down at me.  
I forced a grin back as I sat up, “Hey.”

“Come join us, you love swimming,” Keith beamed as he held out his hand. 

I shook my head, “Keith, can I talk to you in private?” I asked as I stood up on my own, I pushed his waiting hand out of the way. 

Keith’s joyful expression fell and was replaced with concern and a hint of hurt. “Of course.” 

I lead Keith to the beach hut we had rented for today. It was quite large as it was enough to fit a sofa, shower and a small kitchen area. 

“So, what is this about?” Keith asked as he flopped down heavily on the sofa. He reached up to his hair and took off his hair tie, letting his dark locks fall around his face and shoulders. 

I blushed at how cute he was.

“I’m annoyed with you,” I simply said as I sat next to him. 

“Why, Lance?” 

“You could have told me you and James were a thing, I would never have agreed to this deal we have going,” I sighed in frustration and embarrassment as I let my head fall into my hands.

Keith snorted beside me. 

“What?” I asked as I stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m not in a relationship with James Griffin! If I were, I wouldn’t have agreed to mess around with you!” 

“Alright! No need to shout,” I hissed as I placed my palm over his mouth. 

Keith quickly threw me off, “you accused me of being a cheater! I’m allowed to yell! I am absolutely appalled that you would assume such a thing I-“

I didn’t know how else to shut him up, so I pulled him into a kiss. I forced my tongue into his mouth so he would be quiet.  
Keith soon moaned as he pressed himself into me. The kiss became more heated as I pushed him down until Keith was lying flat on his back. 

“Lance,” Keith breathed as he pulled away from my mouth. “Touch me,” he whimpered as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his bulge.

“Keith,” I gasped as I felt him. I let my hands then travel to his swimming trunks, they quickly moved to slide underneath them.  
Keith squealed as I grabbed his dick and began to stroke it up and down. 

“Not so confident now, are ya?” I smirked. 

Keith shook his head as he let out a moan, he raised his hips, but I quickly pushed them down. Keith pulled off his own shorts and then pushed me down, so he was on top of me instead. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Dude, please don’t talk to my dick like that,” I chuckled breathlessly. 

The other man then sucked my cock into his mouth, he bobbed his head, causing me to moan. I let my hand grip his long hair as I pounded into his mouth.  
“Ah, Keith, you’re so good at that,” I groaned.

Without Keith removing my dick from his mouth, he turned until he was leaning over me in a perfect sixty-nine position.  
I had never sucked a dick before, but I was willing to try, so I leaned up until I managed to reach Keith’s own dick. I gave it a lick and when I realised that it just tasted like skin, I gulped him down. 

Keith groaned, the vibration from his throat felt incredible.

I was close as I let my hips buck harder into his mouth; Keith was growling with the force. 

Eventually, I released into his awaiting mouth, Keith licked it up happily as he let out a soft purr. Keith finished soon after, the taste of his come was sour and far too salty, so I spat it out in disgust. 

Keith laughed at me as he turned to face me. “I know, it’s gross.”

“You’re telling me,” I continued to spit, the taste wasn’t leaving my mouth. 

I sat up, pulling Keith with me until we were both sat up on the sofa.  
“Keith,” I began, “no more flirting with people while we do this sort of thing, it’s not loyal to the person you like.”

“James and I are just friends, like you and I, minus the benefits part,” Keith assured. “You do have to promise you won’t mention your relationship with Allura if we do this, it makes me uncomfortable since she was my friend too.”

That hurt, she was my girlfriend, but I understood. I held out my hand, “shake on it, I won't mention Allura and you don’t flirt with James.”

Mullet nodded his head as he grabbed onto my hand to shake on it in a silent promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I've been having way too much fun with my Klance Titanic au.  
> Also I apologies for how short this chapter is. But we’re in Keith’s mind... oooh spoopy!!

**Keith’s POV**

I was not ready to settle down, not withJames. Though we had discussed such a thing.

 

The thing with Lance was exactly that, a thing. 

 

Once upon a time, I did love Lance, I loved him so, so much but he never looked at me as if I was the greatest thing in the universe. All he noticed was Allura, which hurt but as time went on and the more he drooled after the Altean Princess the harder I worked to move on. 

 

I still loved lance as family but my flushed feelings for him began to fade. He stopped paying attention to me while James worshipped the floor I walked on. Slowly but surely a strange feeling crept into my chest for Griffin... I wouldn’t say love exactly. 

 

Lance is still my best friend so I thought this friends with benefits deal would help him with the pain he is going through. I didn’t expect him to start to hate on James. 

 

What have I done? Though, I don’t want to stop. I am way too addicted to Lance. 

But I couldn’t fall in love with the Cuban again, it hurt way too much. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sexual activity in this chapter, it’s more of the plot, y’all gonna hate me in the end but I gotta make it angst.
> 
> Don’t expect too much happiness from someone who wrote a Titanic au ;)
> 
> Annoying Stranger has a happy ending, like I never expected that it would get that many kudos... Thanks guys!

I let her go, our last kiss tasted of salty tears. Though the strange thing was that it didn’t hurt as much as it once did.

 

I lost a friend and a member of my family so it was still painful but I was happy looking back on our memories together, they were sweet and she truly cared about me, about us all.

 

I jerked awake on the couch, I woke up sweaty as another body pressed tightly against me. I looked down at Keith, he looked peaceful as he snored gently. I smiled and moved a lock of black hair behind his ear. 

 

We had never gone back to the beach as we fell asleep here.

 

I picked up my phone and there were about five missed calls and five messages from Veronica.

 

 ** Sis 😈 ** **:** Lance, where are you?

 

 ** Sis 😈 ** **:** Oi

 

 ** Sis 😈 ** **:** You weren't kidnapped by some robotic creature and taken to space were you?

 

 ** Sis 😈 ** **:** Lance, answer the phone!!

 

 ** Sis 😈 ** **:** Fine, James and I are heading home, text me as soon as you can.

 

I rolled my eyes and sent her a quick reply. 

 

**Me:** Sorry, a sleepover with Keith.

 

I then placed my phone down on a counter. 

 

I continued to watch the black haired boy who was currently wrapped up in my arms. Keith fell asleep straight away it was cute (I should stop calling him cute) 

 

Keith’s beautiful eyes blinked open, he raised his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them clear of sleep dust. “Morning”

 

“Actually Keith, it’s one in the morning”

 

“Yeah, morning!” 

 

We both laughed. 

 

“Sorry if I fell asleep on you, that was awkward,” Keith apologised as he quickly sat up, pushing me off.

 

That hurt but I didn’t let it show. 

 

“I can’t believe we slept in a fucking beach hut,” Keith groaned as he ran his fingers through his fringe. 

 

“It wasn’t all bad, the spooning was nice,” I smiled, hoping it would relax the other man.

 

Keith just shrugged, “it was awkward.”

 

“Dude, you’ve had my dick in your mouth, twice,” I frowned. 

 

“Yeah but friends don’t spoon!”

 

“Yes they do, I spoon with Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and like once with Coran! Friends don’t suck each other’s dicks either...”

 

Keith sighed heavily, “sorry Lance, I don’t want to do romantic stuff with you.”

 

My heart shattered, I was starting to fall for this boy and he had the audacity to say such a thing. 

 

Keith gave my shoulder a pat, “I’m heading out, call me when you just want sex, okay?” Without another word, Keith was gone. 

 

I hunched on the sofa and placed my head into my hands. This guy will kill me one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lance, I love you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the attention this fic has gotten, I didn’t expect it because my writing sucks lmao.
> 
> Anyways   
> Enjoy the angst.

“Ah Lance, good morning,” James greeted me as he saw me walk into the restaurant again. “No Keith this time?”

 

I shook my head, “I see you have a bar.”

 

“Yes...”

 

I took a seat at one of the stools, “get me a lager or something.”

 

James obliged as he poured the foamy liquid into a glass before passing it to me. “So why am I getting this visit.”

 

“I’m not here to visit you, I’m here to get drunk without my friends or family knowing. Has anyone told you that you’re annoying?” 

 

James gasped as he placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “I am wounded, Lance. I did not expect you to say something so mean.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I’m not in the mood...”

 

“So what’s eating at your ass?” James asked as he decided to use his time cleaning a glass.

 

“Keith hangs with you a lot...”

 

“Well, I’m not surprised.” 

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Lance slammed his drink down angrily, some of the alcohol spilling over his hand. 

 

“Your friends love you Lance and they were there for you in your darkest days. But. They can’t wait forever. While you were crying over stuff you couldn’t control Keith was hanging out with Shiro and I,” James explained. 

 

My chest hurt. 

 

“Well I’m here now,” I said as I stared at the counter. 

 

“Don’t be jealous Lance, I’m just picking up the pieces your decision left behind.”

 

I didn’t know what that meant but I hated James’s tone of voice. Yes, I realised I wasn’t there for Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Coran for five years while I felt shitty about my girlfriend fucking dying. I’m only human, I can’t control my rough emotions. 

 

“All I’m saying is, Lance, if Keith doesn’t want to go out with you then all you’ve got to blame is yourself.” 

 

I stood up suddenly, my drink was only half empty now but I couldn’t stay here any longer. 

 

“Hey Lance, you don’t want to finish this?” James asked as he pointed to my lager. 

 

I shook my head as I placed some change down onto the counter. 

 

“Cool! I’ll have it then!”

 

I could no longer talk in case I would burst into tears. James’s words got under my skin and crawled around under my flesh. Why was I so upset? Every word James spat out was true. 

 

I waved my hand as I left the stupid restaurant. I needed a distraction and quick, so I pulled out my phone to text Keith.

 

**Me:** hey so I need a big fucking distraction right now. 

 

I didn’t have to wait too long until my phone beeped, telling me my message was answered. 

 

** Keith 🔪 ** **:** Meet you at yours. 

 

I would have smiled about getting laid but James words bounced around in my mind. 

 

_ If Keith doesn’t want to go out with you then all you’ve got to blame is yourself. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do a whole frickle scene, but... I have no excuse, sorry. Next chapter though. 
> 
> When I say angst, you say?   
> Jk  
> We all know it’s Voltron.

A knock sounded on the door. Before my mom had the chance I rushed downstairs and swung the door open.

“Oh hello.”

That wasn’t Keith...

“Oh, Coran... hey.”

“You seem disappointed, you waiting for a lady friend my boy?” Coran seemed delighted by the thought. He should have been angry with me, seeing someone after Allura! 

‘Seeing someone,’ that was both wrong and right. 

“Not quite. What are you doing here?” I asked as I stepped to the side to allow the Altean inside. 

“I haven’t seen you for a long time, I missed you and the others. Though you’re the last one I’ve come to see before I leave. Save the best for last, of course. I want to spend the most time with you.”

Great... not like I’ve invited Keith or anything...

“Would you like some tea? Coffee?” I asked as politely as I could.

The visit today, right now, was not ideal. 

“Water please my boy! Never liked the taste of your Earth hot drinks much,” Coran replied as he stepped into the house. 

“Right, take a seat at the table and I’ll join you,” I assured. Though, I quickly poked my head out the doorway to look around, Keith was nowhere in sight. 

“So what have you been up to?” Coran asked as I wandered over to the table. “Been on dates? Become a pilot?”

“No and worked on my farm,” I answered truthfully as I handed the Altean his water. I sat opposite him at the table. 

Coran almost looked appalled with my answer. “Is that it?”

“What do you mean, ‘is that it?’ I’m with my family, keeps me fit and pays well.”

“But I always thought you wanted to be a pilot?”

I sighed, “I did, Voltron took it out of me. No offence.”

“Love life?”

I almost chocked at his question. “No.”

“Allura wouldn’t want you to be lonely, you know... she wouldn’t want you to be distant with your friends.”

“Look, I know you’re trying to help but Keith made it clear that...” I quickly slapped a hand over my annoying mouth. 

Coran smirked before he leaned on his hand. “Keith? Hmm, yes I can see that.”

“He doesn’t want to date me, okay? So drop it,” I hissed. 

“Strange, when we were Voltron he was all into you.”

“He was?” 

“Oh yes, he wouldn’t stop crying when you and Allura were together. Though, that James lad did his best to wipe those tears away and-“

I slammed my fist down onto the table, it scared Coran badly as the Altean almost leapt from his seat with a screech. “Enough with James! I get it! While I ignored Keith, Mr Perfect flew in and charmed Keith, helped put him back onto his feet! I fucking get it!” I gripped my hair as my eyes fell onto the table. “I loved my Allura, but in doing so I lost my Keith.”

“Lance, I didn’t mean to-“

I interrupted Coran again, without looking up I spoke again. “I’ll catch up with you another time. At the moment I’d like to be alone.”

Coran nodded and without another word left. 

I sat at my oak family table with my head in my hands for a while until another knock was heard. This time I couldn’t be bothered to get it.

“¡Keith está aquí para ti!” I heard my mother yell. 

I got up and made my way slowly to the front door. As my eyes landed on Keith he smiled. 

“Hey,” Keith greeted with a wave.

“My room, now.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who allowed me to write this?

As soon as I pulled him through the door I slammed him roughly against the wall. I captured his mouth in a wet kiss, it was horribly messy as our teeth constantly bashed together. 

But it was okay, I needed to get this feeling of shit out of my system. 

 

I knew my marks were glowing, they always do when I’m excited or feel any fucking emotion. 

 

I threw Keith to the bed without a second thought. The dark-haired man stared at me with surprise as I dived down to attack his neck.

 

“Lance?” He asked with a moan. 

 

I ignored him, not wanting him to reject me. 

 

“Lance?” He repeated.

 

I stopped this time and looked up to face him. My God was he wonderful and I was stupid not to notice. His skin was smooth, pale and flawless, though he had a few moles scattered around. His hair was so long and dark, prettier hair than I’ve seen on any girl and his eyes, large and the colour of amethysts and shined like them too. Though no matter how beautiful Keith was, James was right. This boy was not mine, but while messing around he was. 

 

“Lance? What’s wrong? Why do you need a distraction this time?”

 

Oh Keith, if only I could tell you without the painful rejection you’d follow it up with.

 

“I’ll tell you after,” I lied though I know he’d force it out of me. 

 

Keith nodded before leaning forward for a kiss. I pecked his lips softly which caused Keith to stare at me oddly. That kiss was far too gentle for the kind of shit we were doing.

 

I pushed him flat onto his back so I could get a better angle of his mouth. Without pulling apart I managed to pull down his black jeans. 

Keith reached up to grab at my shirt so I pulled away to remove his clothing too.

 

He was hot, he had a six-pack going on and he was hairless. 

 

Keith quickly sat up to undo my belt before pulling down both my trousers and boxers. He whistled at the sight of my dick and then leaned forward to put the length into his mouth. 

 

The sucking, wet and grunting noises were absolutely sinful. 

 

I was soon close so I quickly pushed Keith off. Keith stared up me with shock but I smirked in response.

 

“Open my bedside drawer,” I commanded.

 

Keith obliged as he pulled out some lube and a condom. “You wanna go all the way, Lance?” 

 

“I can’t think of anyone better to lose it to, than you.”

 

Keith blushed heavily at that. “So you and Allura never?”

 

“Never.”

 

Keith nodded, “just stretch me open with the lube and your fingers.”

 

I nodded as I did as he said. His entrance was tight around my index finger as his muscles began to spasm. Keith let out a small grunt as I let my digit poke in deeper. I gradually pushed another finger into him and began to scissor. The heat was incredible. 

 

“That’s enough!” Keith yelled. 

 

I quickly pulled my hands away from his ass, thinking I had hurt him in some way. “S-sorry.”

 

“I’m wide enough, you idiot,” the other man chuckled as he shook his head. 

 

“With only two fingers?” I asked with disbelief.

 

“Just trust me.”

 

I did, oh I so trusted Keith! I trust him with my pathetic life. I grabbed the lube again and with confidence, I smothered it over my dick. 

Keith was smirking at my size, typical. 

 

I had to pull the raven-haired man's legs apart since he loves making life hard for me. I levelled my dick to his entrance before pushing in. My God was I in heaven. I felt my eyes almost roll into the back of my head as I felt his tightness and heat, sex was amazing, no doubt in my mind and I hadn’t even started yet! 

 

“Ah! Too big,” Keith moaned out so I stopped abruptly so he could adjust. 

 

As soon as Keith nodded to confirm he was okay I snapped my hips back harshly before pushing back in again. 

I angled my hips better before hitting his insides again and again. Keith moaned so loud that it was almost a scream.

 

“Aww, did I hit your spot?” I chuckled as I breathed out heavily.

 

Keith frowned at me but nodded. 

That was my queue to pick up the pace, so I pulled my hips back to hit his spot with all the strength I could muster. Keith screamed in pleasure for sure this time. 

 

I kept going, I could help but let out grunts and moans myself. Heat began to take over my lower body so I knew I was about to cum. I leaned down to capture Keith’s lips with my own. 

 

“Keith, I love you,” I whimpered. 

 

Keith came with a scream, I followed after as his walls clenched around me. 

 

I fell down onto his chest and everything went black. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Lance ;-;

When I woke up Keith was nowhere in sight. Though a blanket had been thrown over me for warmth. 

 

I scanned the room, just to make sure he was actually gone and not hiding somewhere, I sighed when I couldn't spot him anywhere. 

 

Something white then caught my eye on the dresser. It was a note with quick scribbled writing on its page. 

 

_Dear Lance,_

_Sorry I had rushed out without a word. Your confession scared me straight after and I knew I couldn’t stay._

_I had loved you since I first saw you, helping me to rescue Shiro. Sure the arguments became annoying at times but it was our thing. But then you changed, you became more serious and you helped me, became my friend and I fell hard and fast._

_But you chose Allure and I respected your choice. She was beautiful, brave and stronger than I could ever be. Allura was my friend and when she began to fall for you too I knew I had to take a step back._

_While on Earth everyone was busy with their families and lovers. Mum was too busy for me so I found comfort in James and eventually I began to see you not as a love interest but as just a friend and no, I’m not interested in James, he just showed me that there are more guys out there, guys who will choose me first, just like how I’d choose them first._

_I’m having a break from Earth, I don’t know how long but hopefully you’ll fall out of love with me, have a beautiful wife and whatever else._

_I will always love you Lance, our love was just poorly timed._

_-Keith_

 

Slowly I lowered the note as I sat up in my bed in thought. I could feel my heart tearing as I let warm tears slide down my cheeks. I was too late, he was gone. He doesn’t love me anymore. 

I raised my hand to cup my face, I didn’t bother stopping the tears as I just sobbed into my hands. 

 

I crawled back into my bed and once again closed my sore eyes. Maybe this was a nightmare? 

 

Sleep hit me slowly, though I wish it didn’t as my brain decided to actually gift me a true nightmare this time. 

My mind took me back to the last place I'd ever want to be.

 

”Allura, there There has to be another way,” I begged, I couldn't stop the tears from dropping from my eyes and down my cheeks. 

 

”There is no other way. This is all we have,” she replied as she rest a warm hand onto my damp cheek. In that moment I saw a spark in her beautiful blue eyes and I knew that she truly loved me.

 

”But you're too important to the cause. You're too important to me.”

 

She kissed me softly.

 

”I'll always be with you Lance and I'll always love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end my bois
> 
> Originally this was just gonna be smut but somehow some sort of plot snuck in.   
> Next fic after my Titanic one I will write a happy story between the red and blue gay.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, just wanted to say that I’m sorry this has an unhappy ending! I tried to make it realistic with how someone who was once rejected would be and act! 

Though I am writing a new Klance fic of them as mermaids and the ending will be sweet, so if you want to check that one out t instead then please do! It is called ‘Don’t Eat the Baby!” Where they go from enemies to lovers. 

Klance will always be canon!


End file.
